He Fell Softly
by Argentum Anubis
Summary: In which Peter dies in Tony's arms. Takes place after Homecoming and ignores the idea that Infinity War will ever happen. However, there are SPOILERS for INFINITY WAR.


*****Spoiler warning** : If you have not watched _Infinity War_ , DO NOT READ!

Setting: Takes place after Homecoming and ignores the idea that Infinity War will ever happen. However, there are **SPOILERS** for **_INFINITY WAR_**.

Warning: Rated K+ because of violence and blood. Do not read if you are not okay with that (although if you watch Marvel movies, you probably are, but still…). If you disagree with the rating and feel that it should be higher, contact me and I shall change it to T.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Marvel. Otherwise, _Infinity War_ would not have gone the way it did. *sobs in corner*

A/N: I saw Infinity War last night and could not cry (although I seriously thought that I would). Nor could I not stop thinking about it. So now, basically, I wanted to write the saddest thing I could think of, and this was it.

* * *

For some reason, New York seems to be the top destination for aliens to visit when trying to take over the planet Earth.

Most of the Avengers were away in different states and countries, going on missions and fighting their own battles. This left Tony Stark no choice but to go to Peter Parker when he needed help fighting a dozen aliens that were currently storming the city.

"Really?" The boy yelled, jumping with excitement. "You really want me fighting by your side?!"

"Well, it's not like I have any choice," Tony said gruffly, although his eyes sparkled with the pride and amusement only someone like a father could have.

Together, they raced to the scene of the attack, donning their gear.

"This is so cool!" yelled the masked spider-boy, shooting webs to go faster than just running.

In his helmet, Tony sighed. "This is war, kid, not fun."

"I know, I know," said Peter, ducking to avoid flying debris as they neared the scene of the fight. "But that doesn't mean I can't find it awesome that people from another planet are here again."

"Mm…. you have a point there, Pete."

They confronted the grey humanoids. Each was 6 to 8 feet tall, with claws and fangs. In their bony hands, they carried knives and pikes.

"Such archaic weaponry," scoffed Stark. "Let's give them a little hello." He fired off a shot, hitting the closest alien. It fell in an undignified heap, stirring up dust on the ground. The others turned to face them, snarling.

Tony caught a glimpse of Peter shivering beside him. "It'll be fine, Peter. Just do what you always do. Just because they're from another planet doesn't mean anything."

Peter nodded, tensing to prepare for the fight.

The first alien launched itself over its fallen comrade, followed by the others.

Together, Tony and Peter leapt forward. Tony lifted both arms, shooting 2 of the monsters in the stomachs at the same time. He could see his companion out of the corners of his eyes, flying around, shooting webs to cover the alien's eyes and mouths. They continued like that, with Peter distracting the aliens and Tony taking them out, until the last alien had fallen.

Peter pushed back his hood to catch a breath. "How'd I do, Mr. Stark? Do you think I'm improving?"

Tony had taken off his helmet and was grinning at the young hero when he noticed movement near Peter's feet. Suddenly, the alien that had been downed first rose, picking up a pike from the ground. Tony's eyes widened and he rushed forward, but it was already too late.

The creature had thrust the pike through the unsuspecting boy's chest and pulled it back out again.

Tony shot it in the head and it collapsed, not to rise again.

Peter had fallen to his knees, and was beginning to slump backwards.

The older genius caught him, sitting on the ground behind Peter and letting the boy rest against his chest.

"I don't feel so good," Peter said in an eerily calm voice that reminded Tony of a child saying they had a tummy ache.

Only it was far worse.

Tony's hands were quivering as he unzipped the young teen's shirt and lowered it to view the full extent of the damage. Right through Peter's chest was a hole tinged with an odd black substance. He pressed his finger gently against the liquid and sniffed it.

Poison. The blade had been covered in poison.

"N-no."

"What's wrong Mr. Stark?"

Tony ignored him, and spoke to his AI instead. "Send an ambulance to our location, Friday."

The machine complied.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"W-what….? I didn't see it coming. Wh…"

"It's gone now. It's dead. It can't hurt you."

"It already d-did."

Tony swallowed hard, pressing a hand over the gaping hole in Peter's chest. He didn't have long; his heart was already starting to fail. "Damnit!"

Peter had given up on trying to sit up on his own, and was fully leaning against his idol. "I'm afraid."

"Don't be," Tony said, putting on a brave face. "You faced those aliens and you didn't get scared once. Besides, an ambulance will be here soon and we'll get you all patched up."

Peter grew quiet. He could probably tell he wasn't going to make it.

"Are you proud of me?"

"Yeah, kid. You did good." Tony squeezed Peter tighter. "You did good."

Peter shuddered. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, and Tony bit his lip, trying hard not to cry. "You're going to be fine, Pete, you hear me? You're going to be fine."

Peter turned around, getting onto his hands and knees. He coughed, and more blood trickled over his pale lips.

"Peter!"

Tony hugged the boy as tightly as he could, half hoping that he could keep the boy alive just by sheer willpower.

The teen shuddered in his arms. "I don't wanna go yet, Mr. Stark," Peter choked out. "I'm not ready to go."

Tears fell down both of their faces, staining their grimy clothes with the salty liquid.

"Please, I don't want to go…"

Peter was having a harder time breathing and had started to gasp for air.

"I don't…. want to- to go…"

Tony knew then, at this precise moment, that Peter Parker was no more. He could feel the young man—the man with so much life and energy in him—fade away.

Unlike the monsters they'd fought, who had fallen without dignity or grace, Peter Parker had fallen bravely, his hope remaining in the world despite his passing.

Peter had fallen softly.


End file.
